


i was born in a thunderstorm

by stoletheshow



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Not a lot of dialogue, really this is just a cheesy ass boys in love type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoletheshow/pseuds/stoletheshow
Summary: Jonny's in love with the sky, Patrick's in love with the earth. (they're in love with each other, too)





	i was born in a thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just fluff. very very light angst.  
> there's like, one sex scene in this, and its not graphic but anyway,  
> hope you all enjoy. comments are very much appreciated thank you!

Ever since he was a kid, Jonny’s been in love with the sky.

His mother would take him out at night, when the skies were clear, to count the stars. The two of them never managed to make it past a hundred before losing count. He’d giggle and she’d pretend to be put out, and then they’d start all over again.

“How long would it take to count every star in the sky?” She asked, every time.

“Forever, maman.” He’d always reply.

“Then that’s how long I’ll love you.”

(Forever, forever, forever.)

*

He’s eleven years old when the boy moves next door. Jonny stares out of his bedroom window as the moving truck pulls away. There’s a small family: a man and his wife, three younger girls, and one boy around his age with hair that reminds Jonny of sunshine.

Only after all the boxes that were scattered on the lawn are put away, does Jonny asks his mother if he can go over and say hi.

“Go on, _chéri_.” She agrees; probably just relieved that he’s making the effort, and sends him on his way.

The boy was sitting in the front yard, picking at the dirt, when Jonny walked over. The boy smiled at him, he was missing a front tooth, but Jonny feels whole. Like he had been missing that smile his whole life. He sits down next to boy, not minding, for once, the way the grass would probably stain his shorts.

“Did you know that there are 5,000 different types of bacteria in one gram of soil?” He asks Jonny, as if that’s a normal way to start a conversation. “No, you probably didn’t, but did you know that about 70% of the Earth’s surface is made up of water?”

Jonny did know that. But he shakes his head _no_  because that means he gets to keep listening to the boy talk.

He talks, and he talks and he talks, and Jonny listens as best as he can before--

“I’m Jonny.” He interrupts, holding out his hand for the boy to shake.

“Patrick.” He says, blushing a rosy pink but still laughing at Jonny’s outstretched hand.

He’s never met a Patrick before, but it sounds better in his head than “the boy”.

When he gets home later, he spends a long time talking to Maman about “the boy with eyes that are like the sky and hair that’s like sunshine”, about _Patrick_.

She strokes his hair and listens, like she always does.

*

They were pretty much inseparable after that.

When summer ended and school started, they did everything together; from taking the bus (Patrick preferred the seats in the back), to eating lunch and playing at recess together. When school was over, Jonny and Patrick took turns going over each other’s houses to do homework and have dinner.

Jonny was always sad when Patrick left, only comforted by the fact that he’d see him tomorrow, and when the weekend came, they could spend all day together.

*

Things changed when high school started.

They had different teachers, different schedules, different lives. They couldn’t spend as much time together as they used to and it takes Jonny a long time to get used to that.

Before Jonny met Patrick, he was okay with solitude, found comfort in being alone. He’d always been the quiet type, preferring his own company; but Patrick had found a way to make himself at home in Jonny’s life, in his heart, seemingly, without Jonny’s permission. (As if he minded)

Patrick makes lots of new friends because he’s popular, and Jonny doesn’t because he’s not.

They still find time for each other, of course. Playing recreational hockey after school, or staying up to 2am on school nights playing _Call of Duty_.

When Patrick got his first girlfriend, Sofie, their sophomore year, Jonny felt something in his chest wilt. Like a flower that had gone too long without sunlight.

He cried that night, for the first time in a long time, and it was like a dam breaking.

His mom found him like that, on his bed clutching his pillow like if he held on tight enough, the wound in his chest would heal.

She stroked his hair, and told him everything would be alright, like she always did.

*

Everything was alright, it turned out.

Patrick and Sofie don’t last long but it was amiable. No hurt feelings or grudges held, just two people who weren’t right for each other going their separate ways.

(Jonny’s happier than he has any right to be.)

*

College comes quicker than either of them had anticipated.

They settle on the same school, and not even on purpose. Patrick’s going for Geology and Jonny for Astronomy, so they won’t even be in the same building. It does help, though, to have someone to drive down there with, a familiar face on a completely new campus.

*

College, as it turns out, is a time for them to make up for lost time.

Patrick has a roommate who he calls Shawzy, who’s “nice and all, but just kind of a lot sometimes, you know?” So, he spends most of his time at Jonny’s place since he’s got his own apartment just off campus.

He spends most nights on Jonny’s couch, passed out under a pile of textbooks and loose papers.

Jonny makes sure to be up before Patrick, setting his alarm for 7:00 so he has time to make Patrick coffee (black, two sugars), and a bagel (toasted with strawberry cream cheese) so he doesn’t go to his 8am on an empty stomach. Jonny’s just being a good friend is all.

It doesn’t matter that he can’t drink coffee or eat bread himself.

*

It becomes a thing after a while.

Patrick staying at Jonny’s place, Jonny making him breakfast before going out for his run.

It was all very domestic, so it shouldn’t surprise him (it does) when one morning Patrick wakes up while Jonny’s still spreading the cream cheese. He takes the bagel out of Jonny’s hand and kisses him, a chaste thing, before muttering a quiet “thank you” and walking away.

Now, Jonny knows he should talk to Pat, but he’s so thrown off he just walks out, intending to go on his run. It’s not until he’s half way down the stairs that he realizes he doesn’t have his keys, or his shoes for that matter, and has to knock on his own door to be let in.

Patrick laughs for a good five minutes before Jonny shuts him up with a kiss.

Patrick’s mouth opens and closes like he has something to say, but for once, blessedly, he’s speechless. Jonny smirks before heading out again, they’ve got _a lot_  to talk about.

*

Their talk reveals some new things about each of them (Jonny’s gay, Patrick’s bi), and some things that they’ve always known (they love each other).

*

The first time they kissed for real, Jonny felt something in his chest bloom. He felt happy, warm in a way he never has with anyone else. Like spring had come early and brought only the best parts of it. There was no rain, no grey skies, just sunshine and birds singing.

And if he caught himself smiling throughout the day at the memory of soft lips against his, well, there was no one but Patrick around to call him out on it.

*

Jonny hadn’t known pleasure until they fucked (made love, the soft voice in his head reminded him) for the first time.

It was push and pull, give and take, as Jonny fucked into him; longer, deeper until they were both flying higher, higher, higher, until the waves crashed over them, strong and sure. Jonny came so hard he saw stars, and Patrick wasn’t much better underneath him, shaking and panting as he found his own release. It took them a long time to come back down to Earth.

*

When they were together, Jonny felt grounded, rooted; like Patrick’s presence alone was enough to keep his head from flying away to where the darkness lived. (It was, it was, it was.)

*

It wasn’t always easy for them, not always.

They fought, and yelled, and screamed themselves hoarse sometimes. Patrick’s tongue was sharp, his words quick, and he knew how to hit Jonny where it hurt. Jonny on the other hand was slow anger, detached and cold as ice.

On those nights, one of them had to leave, for the sake of them.

Not arguing was like trying to catch lightning in a bottle.

Those nights didn’t come often, but if they never had one again it would be too soon.

*

Most nights were good though.

It overwhelms Jonny sometimes, how much he loves Patrick, how much he needs him. Tonight is one of those times.

It’s a Monday night and the skies are clear. Jonny and Patrick lay in their backyard, underneath a blanket of stars. They’ve barely made it to fifty but they keep losing count.

“Hey Patrick?” He asks, like he always does.

“Hm?” Pat responds, the same every time.

“How long would it take you to count every star in the sky?”

“Forever, Jonny.”

And Jonny- Jonny is so lucky to have fallen in love with that boy, who was in love with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you friends thats all. it's different than how i usually write but i love trying new things so.


End file.
